


My funny Valentine Part 10

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [35]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: The cat's out of the bag. Will Kathryn be bold and face her feelings or run away?
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Kudos: 7





	My funny Valentine Part 10

I shyly peek up and am met by a blushing, gloriously naked Seven.

Swallowing against the dryness in my throat, I whisper. “Good morning, Seven. This is awkward... My memories of last night are very blurry...”

Seeing how we're both naked. Did we...?

She mutters. “I apologize, Captain. Had I known it was you, I would have kept my composure.

You were intoxicated. Also, you did not know that I was 42...”

Suddenly the memories come rushing back.

The Valentine's party on the holodeck, the intriguing stranger I only knew as 42, dancing together, kissing, and being as reckless as to go to my ready room together...

I gasp out, whispering. “Gods, Seven. You were 42?”

She smiles sadly. “You are disappointed...”

I smile and shake my head. “I'm not disappointed, Seven. I'm glad.”

She blinks. “You are... glad? Explain!”

I chuckle. There's my darling.

I smile and whisper against her lips. “Because I love you, but I'm a coward...”

Her left brow is raised her tone teasing. “And I love you, Kathryn. I guess you required liquid courage to confess.”

I smirk, asking playfully. "Wanna go to my quarters?"

Needless to say, we didn't report for duty that day...


End file.
